The Chaos Chronicles
by Nether Lord Hades
Summary: Two deities. One prophecy. Two humans.
1. Chapter 1

The snow capped Mount Shiomi is the only safe place left for us, the Immortals. Demons roam everywhere- wanting to devour the Sun and destroy humanity.

They want to end all creation and start over, they'll stop at nothing to accomplish it. So many deities have died and not come back from the Underworld, both humanity and the gods are at the brink of extinction. Myself and Amaterasu, the last remaining deities are humanity's last hope of survival...

Ryu-Jin 一

I glance at Amaterasu who lay sprawled on one of the many couches in the Hall of the Gods.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replies.

I knew what was bothering her, if the sun was devoured, she'll die.

"We'll stop them from devouring the sun and end the Apocalypse don't worry," I say. It sounds corny but I don't know what else to say.

"How can you be sure?" Amaterasu asks.

"Because I know we will, we have to." I say certain

I look over her shoulder at what she's reading, it is the Prophecy of the Immortals, it reads:

The last three of the gods, must turn the tables against all odds.

To Sun or chaos the demons will fall

A single choice shall end Sun's light,

Two to see the world in endless dark

Death of a friend by Chaos' hand,

A promise to keep with a final breath,

All ends at the Devil's Sea.

"The last line worries me," Amaterasu whispers.

"The part about an promise being made along with the part about a final breath, that would mean someone dies right?" I asked puzzled.

"I guess so, I hope it's not one of us though," Amaterasu says still staring at the piece of paper.

From where she lay on the couch, Amaterasu backflips over the armrest, lands lighty on her feet and grabs her sheathed Blade of Kusanagi, from where it lay on the coffee table.

Suddenly there was the sound glass shattering from somewhere across the hall.

"Show yourself!" Amaterasu yells.

Roars and screams was heard from the other end of the hall. There was no mistaking it, we were surrounded by Akuma.

I drew my staff as the first Akuma launched itself at us. Faster than I could blink, Amaterasu unsheaths her katana and slashes at it, cutting its body clean in half, the two halves dissolve into dust.

I blasted a Akuma with Chaos energy who wails, and like its brethren dissipates into dust.

The others hurl themselves at us and I turn in time to see a sword-welding Akuma impale Amaterasu who cries out in pain and falls to her knees still slashing, hacking and stabbing at the horde.

I could not see how bad the wound was but it must have been bad for her to cry out like that.

After that was a blur. The horde of Akuma thowing themselves at me and getting slashed to ash and dust, my staff Sǐwáng Shōugē zhě (Death Reaper), was no longer a staff but a weapon of mass destruction, slashing and tearing though the remaining demons as if they were nothing more than paper and incinerating them to ash, sand and dust as if they were wood being burnt away by fire.

I turned to see Amaterasu slowly getting gingerly to her feet, the stab wound obviously bothering her.

"You alright?" I call, hurrying over and helping her to her feet.

"B-been better," she replies.

"We still have to worry about the demon apocalypse," I remind her.

"I know, it's just so hard having to worry about ourselves and the mortals," Amaterasu says "We should head down to the human world now to see if anyone needs help,"

"Sometimes I don't know why you even bother about those mere mortals in the first place," I mutter.

"I bother because we need them, that's why they were created," Amaterasu said. "Now let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Saeko 一

I thought high school was hell before, now it was really hell, demons roaming the school turning killing and Turning their unsuspecting prey into one of Them. Students all were carrying weapons around, including myself, everything was wrong.

I, Saeko Busujima vowed to myself that as a senior at this school and ever since this crazy damn thing started, that somehow I would put a stop to this madness.

You may think I'm insane, that a mere 12th grade girl trained in kendo, the ancient art of the samurai, would stop something as big as this. But no, for instance I found out that by making Them fall over it was just as effective as killing Them, and that if you somehow made no noise while walking past Them, they wouldn't even know you did.

There I was at school as usual, walking to my next class while having watch my back and fend off Them with my bokken. I knew that eventually we would be overwhelmed, it seemed like the more we defeated more just kept coming and then we would have to call on the gods, gods that we don't even believe in.

If there is one thing I'm certain about, it is that we will never win this one-sided hopeless war with the demons that is just getting people killed for no reason at all.

"Damn it," I mutter, swinging my Nagamaki at a group of Them that had started to cluster around me.

One of Them tries to sneak up behind me but I jump and backflip over its head cutting it into half while coming down, I land lightly on my feet in a crouched position. Straightening, I pick up my books and hurry to class.

Little did I know that my screwed up world would become a whole lot more worse than just the craziness at school and the existence of the old Shinto gods had never crossed my mind.

After school I started for home as usual, walking instead of taking the bus.

Big mistake.

I was about to turn into a alley when I felt a flash of pain and something warm trickling down my arm. Blood.

A spike-like object lay on the concrete floor at my feet, it's tip covered in my blood.

I whip around to see one of Them behind me with some sort of weapon that looked like a cross between a bow and a trident.

It charged swinging its weapon and I raised my wooden sword to block it's attack.

As the two blades clashed, I could feel my strength leaving me.

Was that what it was? Absorbing the strength of others and using it as it's own?

I fall to my knees, my whole body felt as if it was on fire, my arms and legs felt like jelly and my sword felt like it weighed a ton. I looked up, the demon had its weapon at my throat, I knew what that meant: One move and I'll slit open my own throat and die of blood loss.

Suddenly the demon falls and crumbles into ash and I look up to see who it was.

A guy that radiated pure death in casual shorts and a T-shirt and a girl of radiant beauty wearing a black leather jacket and jeans stood over me, both looked to be around the same age as me. I recognised them instantly from my religious studies at school, Ryu-Jin, the god of Chaos and the sun goddess Amaterasu.

Amaterasu offers me a hand, I take it and she hauls me up to my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu-Jin 二

I look at the mortal, bloodied and gravely injured, she was lean, athletic, had icy blue eyes, long dark violet hair, carried a ancient Nagamaki sword and wore a sleeveless top with jeans.

"What's your name?" Amaterasu asks her.

"Saeko," she replies.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah fine, but why are you guys helping me anyway? don't you gods have more important things to do?" Saeko queries.

"Are you refusing our help ungrateful human?" I say annoyed.

" I'm just asking Lord Ryu-Jin," she replies.

"No need to be formal." I state.

"Stop giving her a hard time," Amaterasu nudges me.

"You look kind of sad, are you sure you're alright?" Amaterasu says, concerned.

"Yeah, I just remembered something that happened two years ago," she tells Amaterasu.

"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it, but what happened?" Amaterasu asks.

"Two years ago I was walking out on the streets at night to clear my mind of my homework when I was attacked, I was very easliy able to overpower the man because I had my bokken with me," Saeko recalled. "I pretended I was terrified but once I realised I had the upper hand I continued fighting him until there was nothing left of him other than blood and broken bones, the worst thing about it was that I... enjoyed it, I took pleasure in hearing him scream as my sword struck his bones and snapped them, in other words I'm no better then Them."

"But you were just defending yourself," I objected.

"It might've started out that way..." Saeko replies, not daring to meet my gaze.

"The man attacked you, he deserved it." Amaterasu reassured her.

"You guys don't get it! I nearly killed him, I'm not who you think I am," Saeko says. "The true me is violent and sadistic, I enjoy inflicting pain on others I..." she stares at the ground, her expression unreadable.

"Don't take it too hard on yourself," I say.

"I'm not, it's just that every time I fight something the memory comes back and haunts me." Saeko explains.

You have the potential to be a great warrior and you could use this to your advantage," Amaterasu advises her.

"I don't get what you mean," Saeko says looking puzzled.

"Are you familiar with the old Japanese myths?" Amaterasu asks

"Yeah why?" Saeko replies

"Well, do you recall how the demons can be defeated?" Amaterasu questions

"There's a part saying that demons cannot be defeated by Immortals alone, but only by mortals and Immortals working together. So maybe..." Saeko's voice trailed off.

"We could join forces and end this together," Amaterasu finished for her. "And maybe I could help you to improve your sword skills and hone your reflexes."

"Yeah o-okay." Saeko says, still unsure.

"You've got to be kidding me, are you out of your mind?!" I glare at Amaterasu. "The humans are more than capable with their damn nuclear weapons to end this themselves, we don't need to get involved."

"Ryu-Jin, I told you before, we need them to help us." Amaterasu says trying to convince me.

"I agree with Amaterasu, it's the only way." Saeko cuts in.

"Shut up damn mortal! You have no right to speak unless asked to!" I thundered, pointing my staff at her.

Saeko withdraws slightly taken back by me yelling.

"It's the only way Ryu-Jin, do you want this to end or not?" Amaterasu says.

"Okay fine, whatever."

"Are you sure you want to come with us? You are putting yourself a lot of danger,"

"I'm a samurai and I'm not afraid of pain or death." Saeko says.

"Good then, you're in," Amaterasu confirmed. "But you'll need a better weapon than just your bokken if you're to dispatch the demons efficiently."

"Such as?" Saeko asked.

Instead of replying, Amaterasu took out her weapons case from her bag and rummaged inside, emerging with a wicked-looking Celestial gold double-edged katana and handing it to Saeko.

"Take this and use it against the demons as they can only be permanently killed with Celestial gold weapons." Amaterasu instructs.

"It fits perfectly, thanks." Saeko comments, sliding her new sword into it's sheath and fastening it to her back.

"No problem," Amaterasu says.

"Where to now?" I ask

"There's been reports of demon activity nearby, I say we start heading over now." Amaterasu points north to where I could just make out a heavily barricaded group of houses plus a handful of national defence force soldiers with AK47s outside the complex.

"How do we get past them?" Saeko whispers.

"We'll approach from the back and jump the wall. Try not to attract any unwanted attention," Amaterasu says.

"How do you propose we do that?" Saeko questions, frowning. "A group of two deities and human teenager with weapons will surely attract attention."

"We conceal our weapons but we'll fight using close quarter hand to hand combat if we have to." Amaterasu concludes.

Without another word the three of us headed for the complex.

Surprisingly, we weren't confronted by any soldiers or hostile civilians and made quick progress though the complex.

"Where is everybody? It's so quiet here." Saeko observed.

"Probably hiding from Them." I answered.

"For all we know, They could've attacked and Turned everybody before we came." Amaterasu says, her hand gripping her sword.

"If so then how the hell did those guys survive?" I gestured to where the soldiers stood at the front gate.

Instead of replying, Saeko draws her katana and mutters something.

"We better be careful, They could still be around somewhere," Amaterasu cautioned.

We continued wandering the streets, the eerie silence getting the better of the three of us.

"Damn it. What the shit is going on?" Saeko half-muttered, half-shouted as we were forced to walk over even more of the dead that lay scattered across the streets.

It was at that moment in time that we heard the voice. It came from around the corner near a ancient abandoned book store. It unusually calm and very close.

"Get off me." It rang out to us again and we picked up our pace, running now towards the voice.

We skidded around the corner and took in the sight that lay before us. A teenage guy fired at the demons, while a girl around the same age was lying on the floor on her back surrounded and covered by Them. Her unusually long white hair was tangled and bloodied as she attempted to fend of the demons.

We were just about to run in and try helping the guy and strange new girl when something unexpected happened. The girl unfolded her long legs and kicked out at the demons, landing on both her feet squarely in the centre of two of their pale sickly faces. The guy had to duck to avoid getting hit, quite literally, as bodies flew towards him.

We blinked and when opened our eyes we found the girl on her feet after she had finished performing two flawless backflips in a row. She pushed her long side fringe out her eyes, which were even more strange than her hair. They were a stunning blood-red that shone from the light of the full moon ahead.

We stood awe stricken at how fast and graceful this girl was, not even Amaterasu could move that fast. The girl continued to plough through more of the demons, lifting herself up onto one long leg and swung round the circle of demons with the other.

Her foot glided through the air connecting hard with their heads with enough force to shatter their skulls. The result was terrifying. Bodies dropped one by one around her, their heads smashing against the surrounding walls.

When she had finished she straightened her body and smoothed out her clothes with her hands.

Looking up the girl finally met our eyes. "Good evening. Sorry you had to witness that." She swept a arm around the destruction that was left at her feet.

"Don't worry about it. This world is changing, we all have to do what we can to survive. I'm Ryu-Jin by the way."

The girl took her time before responding, taking in my name deep in thought. "Hmm… Unfortunately what you say is true, but I'm glad to meet you anyway Lord Ryu-Jin. My name's Mayonaka, and that's Takashi Komuro." Mayonaka gestured to the guy holding the gun.

I was surprised she knew who I was, I didn't get much mention in the myths. (Don't think I don't know the kinds of things humans say about us).

Amaterasu and Saeko walked up to Mayonaka and introduced themselves, while Takashi and I stared at each other.

I was the first to break the silence. "So… Have you guys been out by yourselves for long?" I asked the question with mild curiosity wanting to start a conversation with this new guy.

"Yes we have. We been alone since this whole damm thing started." Komuro didn't look at me when he spoke.

He continued to study the sky. What he had said wasn't a lie, but he had been alone long before the world began to end. He had been an outcast for most of his life but he didn't want to talk about his past.

"Its okay. I know exactly how you feel. I was alone before this whole thing started too. Sometimes I still feel alone, even though I'm surrounded by friends. Sometimes its as if no one understands. I feel as if no one really knows me."

Komuro stared in pure amazement at the deity next to him.

I met his gaze levelly, knowing exactly what he had been through.

Takashi was taken aback by this sudden change in atmosphere and had no idea on how to respond to the sudden warmth that I was showing him.

Something clicked between the two of us then. We did not know what it was exactly, but if felt as if we had known each other for all of our lives, instead of the few mere minutes that it was in reality.

Silence hung in the air for a long time, until I broke it by looking back up at the moon. "How have you been able to survive by yourself for so long?" I found myself asking completely out of the blue.

I faced him as I waited patiently for the answer to my question. "Well, I do a lot of training in martial arts with Mayonaka, we've been training since this fucking Apocalypse started and I guess its finally paying off."

"Yeah, it was sure worth it." I say.

"Guys, we need to get the fuck out of here if we don't want any unneeded attention, besides we need to stock up on supplies." Takashi was gesturing to the soldiers who were already starting to head towards us.

"Where to?" Saeko questioned.

"There's a grocery store on the other side of town, I say we head there." Takashi told us.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Amaterasu called.

We didn't talk on the way there, we all had many thoughts and personal worries swirling around in our heads and we also didn't want to attract any unwanted attention than needed from Them.

Once inside the girls and I spilt up with Takashi to collect the supplies that they wanted to gather. After they had finished we wandered around and found Takashi standing over the shops cash register, his bayonet in hand, ready to smash it into a million pieces.

"What are you doing?" Mayonaka asked calmly as she approached trying to keep her voice low so that the demons wouldn't hear her from where they lurked just outside the supermarket.

"I'm trying to get the money out of this thing, you never know if we need to pay for something." He still held the bat above his head, but he had turned around to face her.

"Here, let me do it. We can't risk making too much noise not with Them standing right outside." She leapt up on top of the counter and stood over the cash register. Mayonaka lifted up one slim strong leg and aimed a flawless kick at it's weak point. Her foot connected hard at the joint in the side and it flung open without a noise.

Mayonaka stepped back and let Komuro have the money out of the cash register. He grabbed all of the notes and stuffed them into his trouser pocket, before jumping down and heading out. He was closely followed by Mayonaka and the rest of us.

We walked outside into the moonlight and straight into a crowd of the demons. They stood crowded around the entrance blocking all routes of escape.

We stood spread out in the middle of the mess. "You ready to kick some demon ass?" Mayonaka looked over at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Always." I returned her smile. And with that the battle began.

The group of us fought the demons side by side. Together we made a undefeatable combination.

Mayonaka used her impressive strength, speed and skills in martial arts to destroy Them, whilst Komuro, Amaterasu, Saeko and I used our weapons to defend her. Together we were unstoppable.

Five minutes or so later the battle was over. "You're very good in combat, Mayonaka." Saeko compliments her as she cut the last one down and sheathed her katana.

"You're not so bad yourself," Mayonaka replied as she stepped over the dead demons that littered the ground.

"You guys wanna come with us?" Amaterasu asked.

"Where?" Mayonaka asked

"Mount Shiomi," came Amaterasu's reply.

"Didn't you guys live on Mount Fuji in the myths?" Komuro questioned.

"We did, but They took it over a month ago, killing the rest of the Immortals, leaving the two of us to escape and evacuate to Mount Shiomi." Amaterasu shot a glance at me to see how I'd react.

"You sure you want to let them come with us?" I mouthed to her.

"We're a team, the humans need our help." She mouthed back.

"Let's go then, you lead the way." Mayonaka says, giving Amaterasu a small smile.

"Yeah, it's getting dark anyway, follow me guys," Amaterasu set off leaving the humans to follow as best as they could.

We didn't talk on the way there either, and the mortals could only gasp in awe at the magnificent spiralling quartz staircase that led to our home deep within the heart of the mountain.

I touched the stone wall and it slid open soundlessly.

"This is our underground hideout, it was built by my father Izanagi when he went to look for my mother Izanami after she died giving birth to my brother, the minor god of fire." Amaterasu explained.

"Wasn't that like a bazillion years ago?" Takashi asks.

"Yeah, it was also built to serve as a place of evacuation if Mount Fuji ever got overrun, which is what happened last month. Come on." Amaterasu started climbing the stairs, soon disappearing around the corner, leaving me to lead the humans up.

Once up the stairs, I left the rest of the humans to do their own thing and explore the place while I pulled Mayonaka aside.

"I need to talk to you." I led her into one of the many rooms and closed the door.

"What happened to you earlier when we were coming here? I know that you know more about it than you are letting on, something's bothering you. Tell me the truth." I locked my gaze with hers making it impossible for her to escape the pressing question.

"Hmm… There's no easy way of explaining it really. I suppose the easiest way around it is… Well, to just come out with it. I'm afraid to tell you this, but you need to know the truth. I'm not exactly human."

"Huh?"

Of all the things that she could have said I wasn't able to prepare myself for that. Did she just say that she isn't exactly human? What in the name of Izanagi is going on here?

"Yes. I'm afraid that you heard correct. Like yourself and Amaterasu, I am indeed not human." Mayonaka stared at me for a moment longer, giving chance for what she had said to sink in.

"What do you mean you're not human?" I questioned

"I mean exactly that. I'm not human." Mayonaka replied, staying unusually calm despite the situation she now found herself in.

"Okay if you're not human then what are you?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Alright, I'm what is known as a Pureblood vampire, a beast in human form." Mayonaka said still managing to maintain her cool.

"A vampire, what are you on about?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

"Oh come on! You yourself is an Immortal and there are demons roaming around outside! How can you find the truth so hard to believe?!" Mayonaka exploded, tried of always hearing the same thing whenever she revealed her secret. "There are demons eating innocent humans and Immortals like yourself walking the world, why is it so hard to believe in vampires?"

"Okay sorry for not believing you, but come on? Vampires?" I exploded out in return for Mayonaka's sudden outburst.

"Alright. I accept that it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Mayonaka responded, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Do you want me to keep what you told me a secret?" I lowered my voice and looked her straight in the eyes.

Mayonaka shook her head. "I think now might be a better option, if we're going to be working together then they will have to be told the truth sooner or later. To be honest I'd rather they be told sooner." She continued, "I don't want to wait because it will only cause complications later on, and if I'm going to be kicked out, I'd rather it be sooner rather than later." Mayonaka stated her opinion.

"Okay I understand." I say to her before sinking back down into the chair.

Mayonaka stood up suddenly; she knew what she had to do. "Lord Ryu-Jin. It's time."

I stood up as well.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"It's time to tell everyone the truth about what I really am. There is no point in keeping it secret any longer it will only cause problems later on." Mayonaka said determination filling her voice as she realised that it was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure about this Mayonaka? We could always tell them later on." I said, genuinely worried about her decision's outcome.

Mayonaka shook her head again.

"No. This is the right thing to do. Leaving it any longer will only create unnecessary trouble later on." She made a determined step towards the door. I sighed and followed.

Mayonaka opened the door and walked out into the hallway. She took one look at the stairs before jumping straight over the golden railing.

"Mayonaka!" I ran over to the railing and looked over it to see that she had made a perfect landing on the floor below, completely unharmed.

I smiled and proceeded down the stairs. Once at the bottom I went around the hideout getting everyone together.

Five minutes later everyone had finished gathering.

Everyone in the hideout was now sat in the living room, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What is this about Ryu-Jin?" Amaterasu asked getting straight to the point.

I was about to answer, but Mayonaka raised her hand, stopping me.

"Many of you are probably wondering why you have been called here today. There is a very good reason for it, I need to tell you that I'm not actually human." Mayonaka paused giving time for the new information to sink in.

"Not human?" Amaterasu asked. "That's impossible, either you're a deity, mortal or demon!"

"No. It is possible. I am indeed not any of those." Mayonaka calmly pointed out.

Everyone sat there stunned.

She continued, "Geez…There are demons wandering around outside and two Immortals in this room. Get a grip. Do I really need to give you proof?" Mayonaka stayed calm trying to keep her cool.

"Yes. I will only believe it if I can see it with my own eyes." Takashi replied after getting over it a bit.

"Just remember you asked for this." Mayonaka closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy.

Loud gasps filled the room as Mayonaka lifted a antique six foot high cabinet off of the ground and into the air with just one hand.

"There is your proof. Do you believe me now?" Mayonaka asked calmly as she stood, still with the cabinet in her hand.

Everyone in the room had gone into a temporal state of shock at what Mayonaka had just done. "Right. Do you believe me now?" Mayonaka repeated, whilst still holding the cabinet.

"Hell yeah!" Takashi whistled, snapping everyone out from their state of shock.

Mayonaka placed the cabinet down again.

Suddenly, there was an unexpected bang on the door followed by a series of louder bangs. Mayonaka quietly tiptoed over to the door and looked through the peephole - to come face to face with one of Them.

Startled, Mayonaka jumped backwards. "We haven't got much time. I can help you get out of here, but you need to listen. Got it?" Mayonaka stared at everyone in turn, watching as they nodded.

"Good." Mayonaka said as she once again picked up the cabinet and used it to barricade the door.

Next, she ran over to the couch and picked it up. "Do you want any help with that?" Komuro asked feeling pretty useless.

"Could you open the door please?" Mayonaka pointed to the closed kitchen door.

"Yeah sure." Komuro ran out and held the door open while Mayonaka, couch in hand, walked effortlessly through it.

Mayonaka pushed the couch up against the back door and she then pushed the fridge up against the couch as well. "Right." She began as she entered the front room again. "I'm going to give you twenty minutes to get ready and gather your supplies, but after that we must leave." Everyone nodded rapidly and ran hectically around the house gathering all of the of supplies.

Meanwhile, Mayonaka stood on the railing of the balcony looking out over the destroyed landscape.

"Our world as we knew it fell to ruin so quickly." I said as I came up behind her. Mayonaka didn't answer; she didn't respond in the slightest to my presence

"Where are your parents?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Well… Naturally like me they are both vampires, but unlike me, they only drink human blood. So they've probably gone to one of those infection free zones where they are rounding up humans like cattle to drink their blood."

"So… You usually only drink animal blood then?"

Mayonaka nodded. "Yeah, but there are hardly any humans around now and there are even less animals. And, as you can imagine, that creates a lot of problems."

"Well… I don't know if this will be much help, but there's a little clinic down the road. Komuro told me he went there for work experience and when he was there he saw frozen blood." I responded trying to be helpful.

"Hmm… I haven't got much choice so its worth a try." Mayonaka pondered it over, hope slowly building up inside her.

"I'll go with you." I offered

"No. You should stay here. I'm not risking your immortal life just so I can get some blood. Besides, you're the leader, you're needed here."

"But-" I started.

"No buts. Don't worry I'll be fine, go and help the others."

I wanted to protest or maybe use my staff and knock some sense into her, but I knew that there was no point. It was pointless trying to argue with her. "Alright, have a safe trip." I said; finally admitting defeat.

"I promise you, this won't be the last time that I see you." She assured me.

I nodded, believing her.

Mayonaka gave me a smile, before leaping straight off of the balcony railing. She did a flip in midair before landing in a crouch on the ground. She gave me a final wave before jumping onto a wall and running out of sight.

I sighed as I watched her. I knew that she would be fine, but I was still worried about her.

"Ryu-Jin!" Amaterasu came running up behind me, snapping me from my thoughts. "Ryu-Jin…" She muttered, breathless; she had ran all the way up here. "We… have to leave... now." She managed to get out.

"What?" I asked. "So soon?"

"Yeah… We're going… anytime now." Amaterasu stood up and faced me.

I ran back over to the balcony wishing that Mayonaka would come back into sight. "But what about Mayonaka? She went off to the clinic down the road…"

"There's no time." Amaterasu stated.

"But surely-" I started.

"I'm sorry but we can't wait for her. If we don't leave now then none of us will make it. Besides, Mayonaka is a vampire she can survive by herself and hold her own against the demons."

I knew that Amaterasu was right, but I still didn't want to completely abandon Mayonaka. "Fine. We'll leave, but I'm taking her bag with me." I looked her straight in the eyes; I had finally made my decision.

"But it's weigh us down!" Amaterasu protested.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I'll carry it then."

"But-"

"No more buts. I'm taking her bag with me and that's final."

Amaterasu opened her mouth to say more, but I shook my head before walking off.

Exactly two minutes later Mayonaka arrived back to an empty house.

"Hmm…" So they've gone then…" Mayonaka muttered to herself as she walked through the empty house. "I wonder…" She walked into the room that she had stayed in to find that her bag and all her belongings were missing.

"Thank you Lord Ryu-Jin," she whispered. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Mayonaka then jumped down off the balcony and took a deep breath of the fresh night air. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she caught the smell of Them. It wasn't a pleasant smell. They smelled of decaying flesh. But, buried deep was the smell of live humans.

Right. It's time I caught up with you. Mayonaka thought as she kicked up her speed and ran silently through the night.

"Will this ever end?" I muttered out loud as we fought our way through a crowd of demons.

Suddenly, a flash of white lit up the night air as something materialised alongside us.

"Hey guys, how you doing?"

"How did you know where to find us?" Saeko asked, thinking that she wasn't going to see Mayonaka again.

"I'm a vampire. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" Mayonaka questioned.

"No, of course not…" Saeko trailed off.

"Hmm…" Mayonaka muttered, not believing her for a second. "Ah," she said spotting her bag. "Could you pass me that please, Komuro?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." He said, making his way towards her and handing it to her.

"Right. Time to destroy some demons." Mayonaka pulled the hair band from her wrist and tied her long white hair up into a tight ponytail.

Next, she opened up her bag and pulled out her sword which she strapped to her hip. After that came her favourite weapons; two powerful chainsaws, which she strapped to her back.

We watched Mayonaka fight her way through Them through the use of acrobats, chainsaws, feet and fist.

"Right, I have an idea. Amaterasu, Saeko and Ryu-Jin, could you help me clear the way?" We nodded.

The four of us went off to battle while Komuro covered us with his rifle.

Everything was going fine until a loud scream pierced the air.

"Ahh! Get off of me!" Saeko screamed out as one of Them latched onto her foot.

Another ear-piercing scream filled the air as the thing from Hell bit straight through the flesh of her leg.

"Get off of her!" I shouted as dark energy from my staff electrified the demon and vaporised it.

"Saeko, are you okay? Did you get bitten?" I asked.

She turned her leg around to expose the nasty bite mark.

"You know what will happen next, don't you?" Amaterasu spoke calmly and collectively as she approached the two us.

"Move out of the way!" A loud shout filled the air as Mayonaka came speeding towards the small group gathered around Saeko.

Everyone moved out of the way, except for Amaterasu who didn't budge an inch. She lifted up her katana; determined to kill Saeko if it was necessary.

"Wait." Mayonaka called out calmly as she arrived in front of Amaterasu and gripped her sword making it impossible for her to move it. "There is still another alternative, Amaterasu. There is no need to resort to killing just yet."

Amaterasu continued to stare at Mayonaka with a look in her golden eyes that said that she wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Amaterasu. I don't want to, but if I have to I will disable you." Mayonaka's threat lingered heavily in the air like a dark cloud of smoke.

Amaterasu pulled back her sword and took a step back.

Mayonaka nodded and turned to face Saeko. "Right. Let me see." She said as she reached for Saeko's leg.

Saeko refused and backed further away. Mayonaka let out a long sigh before spinning Saeko over and holding her down with one hand. "Do you want to turn into one of Them? If you do then I will allow you to change before ripping your head clean from your shoulders." Mayonaka stared Saeko straight in the eyes.

"Komuro?" Mayonaka called out; her gaze not leaving Saeko's eyes.

"Yeah?" Komuro walked towards us quickly.

"Would you please hold Saeko still? It's for her own good, this is the only way to cure her."

"What? There's a cure for this?"

Mayonaka gave a simple nod; her attention focused on Saeko.

Komuro came around behind Saeko and held her down. "I'm sorry Saeko please forgive me, but it's for your own good. Now, what's this about a cure?"

"Well…" Mayonaka said as she held her hand up. "Vampire blood is a lot stronger than human blood and can fight off any form of germ, bacteria, disease and can even fight the infection from Them, therefore making me, through my blood, immune. If I give my blood to Saeko it will destroy the infection." She explained.

Mayonaka placed her finger in her mouth and slid her fangs along it leaving behind a thick trail of crimson blood. "Alright Saeko. I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt, but you're going to have to bear it."

Mayonaka pointed her finger downwards and her fresh blood began to trickle down onto Saeko's open wound.

The instant her blood made contact there was a loud hissing sound and Saeko gritted her teeth in pain as steam came up from the wound. As more blood was poured on the wound it slowly began to heal; not completely, but it was looking a lot better.

Mayonaka slit her finger again and held it above Saeko's mouth. "Come on Saeko. Drink some. I know it may seem repulsive, but it's the only way to completely kill off the infection."

Saeko remained stubborn and refused to open her mouth.

"Come on, stupid human." Mayonaka muttered as she forced her bleeding finger into Saeko's mouth.

Saeko squirmed, but it was no use. Mayonaka was easily able to hold her head still.

"I'm sorry Saeko, but the infection buried in deep. Putting it straight into your system like this is the best way to ensure that it's killed."

Finally, Saeko stopped struggling; realising that it was no use.

Once Mayonaka was sure that Saeko had had enough she pulled back her finger and wiped off the remaining blood.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Mayonaka said as she stood up again.

"What makes you say that?" asked Komuro as he helped Saeko to stand up again.

"If I hadn't of asked for your help then none of this would have happened."

"What are you on about?" I asked; my voice rising slightly.

"I asked for your help in hope of getting this sorted faster, but I should have just done it myself. Because now Saeko has been injured."

"Mayonaka you can't blame yourself for what happened." I said as I walked over to her side. I was just about to reach out to reassure her, when she suddenly jumped into the air, right out of reach. My hand stayed in the air for a few seconds before I realised that she was no longer there. I sighed before dropping my hand.

Mayonaka landed on her hands before completing a series of flawless backflips and cartwheels. Finally, she landed on top of tree stump a few meters away.

"Is everything alright?" Amaterasu questioned as she came up next to the rest of us.

"Yep." Mayonaka answered.

"Mayonaka, may I please take a look at your sword?" Amaterasu asked.

"Sure." Mayonaka said as she pulled it out.

Amaterasu took it carefully before examining it. "Hmm… I did not know that you were a master with the sword, Mayonaka."

"Well… I'm not a master but I have had a couple years training in the art of Kendo. I'm just good with the sword because I have a lot of power that I can put behind it."

"Well… I think it would be very interesting to have a sword duel with you Mayonaka."

"Yes. I'd like that some time, it would be very interesting." Mayonaka said, smiling as she took her sword back again.

"Mayonaka, we're good to go now. Are you ready?" Komuro said as he came jogging up to the us.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mayonaka said as she stretched her arms out in front of her.

Suddenly, an ominous voice rang out from the shadows. "Ah, finally the hunt is over."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Mayonaka shouted bravely into the shadows; showing no fear whatsoever.

"Mayonaka? What's going on?" Komuro asked worriedly.

"Don't interfere." Mayonaka said calmly, without so much as a glance in his direction.

"Show yourself!" Mayonaka shouted once again.

"You vampires are as impatient as ever." A voice sounded out in all directions as three men came into sight.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who we are is irrelevant and what we want is you, of course."

"You're after my blood." Mayonaka realised.

"As expected. You vampires are as quick-witted as ever. And what's this?" The man gestured towards us. "Is this your dinner?" He asked.

"No. If I was going to drink their blood, I would have done so already, I only drink animal blood." Mayonaka said calmly; speaking the truth.

"Hmm… This will be easy then." The one in the middle answered. He appeared to be the boss.

"Why's that then boss?" The one on the right asked.

"If she only drinks animal blood then her strength isn't even half that of a normal vampire. Boys, things just got a whole lot easier." The boss smiled mischievously his face was half draped in shadow.

"I may not be as strong as other vampires, but I'm still strong enough to defeat you."

The man in the middle laughed evilly. "That's what you think. You see, we don't plan on defeating you with pure, brute strength. We have other tricks up our sleeves. Boys, take care of the people over there." The man snapped his fingers, pointing to us and immediately the two men on either side of him rushed towards us.

"Stop!" Mayonaka took up a defensive position in front of our group. "Leave my friends out of it! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Mayonaka…" Komuro muttered.

"Move out of the way, vampire." The men chuckled evilly."

"No, you get out. If you don't then I will have no choice but to end your lives."

"She's bluffing. Pay no attention to her." The boss of the trio chuckled.

"You think I'm bluffing?" Mayonaka asked as she slammed the head of the man nearest to her straight into the ground, breaking his neck. In one smooth move Mayonaka then broke the second man's arms and legs before throwing him down beside his dead companion.

"Do you still think I'm bluffing?" Mayonaka asked calmly.

"It's not over yet. I still have some tricks." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large, powerful-looking gun. "You know what this is? It's a gun loaded with anti-vampire bullets. They seek their targets out with blood-sensing technology. You can't escape."

"Crap…" Mayonaka muttered knowing that there was no way out.

"This is the end for you." He said as he pulled the trigger multiple times. The bullets soared through the air before hitting their target. Mayonaka screamed in pain as her arms and legs were soon covered with bullet holes.

"Oh? I'm surprised you're still able to stand up, vampire."

Mayonaka swayed slightly to the side before catching her balance again. "Why should you be surprised? I'm not like other vampires."

"Well…" The man leered evilly before pulling a wooden stake out of his shoulder bag. "This… should kill you whether you're a normal vampire or not."

"Well… I'll give you this; that's one hell of a fucking dirty trick." Mayonaka muttered.

He ignored her, "I take it an explanation really isn't necessary, but I'll tell you anyway. This stake is dipped in a very dangerous substance to creatures like you. It's covered in holy water."

"I know that already." Mayonaka sighed tiredly.

"Instead of explaining how dangerous it is, I think it would be better just to show you." With a sharp flick of his wrist he sent the wooden stake straight into Mayonaka's chest. Straight into her heart.

Mayonaka cried out in pain and pulled out the stake observing it in disgust. "How dare you attempt to use such a dangerous trick!" Mayonaka carefully wiped the wooden stake clean of her blood. And with deliberate slowness, walked towards the vampire slayer.

"I think this belongs to you." She said as she brought it up to the same level as his right eye.

"H-How can you still be alive?" He muttered in fear; his true colours finally visible.

"I told you already. Tricks like these only work properly if used on vampires who solely drink human blood. They don't work anywhere near as well when they are used on a animal blood drinker like myself." Mayonaka spoke calmly keeping eye contact the whole time.

"B-but you should be dead…"

"Maybe it's you who should be dead?" Mayonaka stabbed the stake straight into his eye. "I still think that this belongs to you."

"Why you little bitch!" The man staggered backwards; feeling very faint.

Anger flashed through Mayonaka's ruby eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me."

Mayonaka kicked him hard between the legs and sent him down to the ground.

"I know I heard you. I just wanted to see if you had the balls to say it again, obviously not." Mayonaka looked at his weakened sorry state once more, before sending him flying out of sight with another flawless kick.

Mayonaka staggered. The bullets were slowly taking effect and she was losing blood quickly from the wound in her chest. "Shit…" Mayonaka muttered as she tried to take the bullets out. It was no use, there were too many of them.

Mayonaka swayed once again before crumpling to the ground.

"Mayonaka!" Komuro shouted as he charged out.

"Mayonaka, stay with us!" Amaterasu came running to Mayonaka's side.

"I'll be okay… If you can get the bullets out… and stop the bleeding..." She muttered slowly, before her vision blackened.

"Hang in there Mayonaka!" Mayonaka heard Komuro's voice call out to her as everything turned black.

"Ugh…" Mayonaka muttered as she slowly regained consciousness a short time later.

"Hey everyone she's waking up!" Amaterasu called as Mayonaka began to stir.

"It's about time too." Komuro commented.

Mayonaka opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

She was lying down flat on her back on a concrete floor.

She looked up to see everyone surrounding her in a large circle as they fought off the demons.

Mayonaka lifted her arm up to her head to discover that it was attached to a bag of blood.

"Mayonaka, you might want this." Amaterasu held up a cup of crimson blood.

"Thanks." Mayonaka said gratefully as she accepted the drink from the sun deity.

"Can we get going now?" Takashi asked as he shot one of Them in the head.

Mayonaka stood up and ripped the blood bag free of her arm. "Sorry about the wait. Everyone, move back!"

Mayonaka flipped herself onto her hands and began rotating with tremendous speed. As she spun, her long strong legs connected hard with the heads of Them sending the demons straight down to the underworld again.

"There." Mayonaka brushed herself down again.

"See? I told you it was worth waiting for her to wake up." Komuro said.


End file.
